Kiss The Girl
by shades of scarlet and gold
Summary: //SuiKa//ONESHOT//"...So, do you have a certain lady friend on your mind?" "Karin." "Perfect!"//Naruto claims that to gain happiness, Suigetsu needs a girlfriend-Karin. So, he decides to hook them up.//For Hypheniated//


Well, I'm wrote this because I took **hypheniated**'s challenge of writing a story using certain prompts. And when I saw this I realized, "what a wonderful way to spread some SuiKa love!" So that's what I'm doing with this story. YEAH SUIKA!!!!!!! WAHOOT!

**Prompts:** "Kiss the girl already, dammit!"; "In your face";

**Warning:**cussing, rated T incase I get out of hand on the cuss words used -tee hee xD- (i used whore and slut so it's rated T. Oh, and for the kiss too xD. who knew that I was such a sap?)

Karin- 17  
Suigetsu-17  
Naruto-17  
Sasuke-18  
Sakura-17  
Hinata-17

That's just in case y'all wanna know their ages.

* * *

Hozuki Suigetsu was walking out of Konoha High Boarding School on an ordinary day. It was raining, just the way he liked it.

_Finally, the weekend's here. Time to relax and chill down at my cousin's wicked awesome pool._ he thought as a grin came to his face.

"Yo, Suigetsu!" yelled a certain hyper-active blond. Said male ran over to Suigetsu.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Suigetsu groaned. Sure, he was friends with Naruto and all but when the boy seemed this hyper, something was up.

"Look, I have the cure to make your life happier!" Naruto sang.

"No thanks, I don't need your help-"

"What you need is a girlfriend!" Naruto yelled.

Suigetsu whacked Naruto over the head, "Keep quiet, baka! People will hear!"

Naruto lowered his voice the tiniest bit, "See, I was all sad like you, but then I started going out with Hinata-chan and…So, do you have a certain _lady friend_ on your mind?" the blond asked, a smile sprouting on his lips, his azure eyes gleaming.

Suigetsu looked in the opposite direction. Then without thinking he muttered "Karin."

Naruto clasped his hands "Great! Well, now that you have a 'lady friend' on your mind, try asking her out!"

Suigetsu shook his head "Hah. I wish. She only has eyes for Sasuke."

"But Sasuke's dating Sakura, so everything works out. Believe it!"

"Like she'll notice me."

"Don't doubt yourself, man. Who knows, she probably beats you up and makes fun of you because she likes you."

"Only in my dreams. We're just friends."

"Give it a try."

*** * * * ***

"Hey, Suigetsu, how does this outfit look?" Karin asked, her eyes gleaming from under her glasses. She held up a yellow tank top and baby blue short-shorts.

Suigetsu groaned. _Remind me why I'm her best friend? _Sure, he'd hang out with Karin and all, but helping her pick out clothes from her too-full closet just to impress Sasuke was a wee bit too much.

"How about that?" Suigetsu pointed at a red skirt, just hoping to get this over with --without angering the said female.

"Never! You idiot! You know I _never_ wear red!" Karin screeched. She hated wearing anything that was the same color as her hair.

"Then why do you own it?" Suigetsu asked.

"SHUT UP!" Karin yelled. Suigetsu started rubbing his temples, Karin could cause _major_ headaches. Especially when she was having mood swings.

"I can't stand him" she grumbled.

"I heard that!" Suigetsu teased.

"OUT!"

*** * * * ***

Naruto nodded agreeably as Suigetsu stepped out of Karin's house. "See? She hates me. Fat chance she'll like me." He rubbed his head, where Karin had punched him. Even though Karin was a girl, she was damn strong.

"Well then…I guess you need my help for this." Naruto pondered, stroking his hairless chin.

"Help?" Suigetsu asked confusedly.

"Hmpf! Suigetsu, I know what cha need! You need a --da da da!-- wingman!" Naruto smiled at his brilliant idea.

"Wingman?"

"Hai. And I know just the one!"

"No, please, Naruto!"

"C'mon, since you're too _chicken_ for asking Karin out, I'll do it for ya!"

"…_Fine_…" Suigetsu grumbled.

"Perfect!"

*** * * * ***

Karin threw a punch at her bed. _Why? What does he see in that pink-headed whore? I'm better than her! _She failed miserably to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face. She definitely took Sasuke having a girlfriend hard.

"Karin…" her mother said standing at the said girl's bedroom door. "This isn't healthy honey. I-"

"Just go AWAY!" Karin sobbed.

"Karin…there are plenty of other boys out there. They're better than Sasuke. Sweetie, you need to get over him."

"GO AWAY!" Karin yelled at her mother. The older woman nodded as she closed her daughter's bedroom door.

Once she left, Karin slumped on the floor and buried her head in her arms.

--

--

"What's your plan?" Naruto asked Suigetsu as they casually walked out of the public --indoor-- pool. Suigetsu _hated_ indoor pools. But, hey, at least he got a chance to swim didn't he?

Suigetsu shrugged "I dunno. You're the one with the girlfriend."

"And you're the one who _needs _a girlfriend." Naruto protested "What does she like?"

"Easy. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Besides _that_. Does she like flowers?"

"She's into perfume." Suigetsu said. Karin always had nice smelling perfume on her.

"Great! Get her some perfume!" Naruto yelled, causing a few heads to turn the two boys' way.

"Shut it baka!" Suigetsu snapped. "Besides," he whispered "why would _I_ get her perfume?"

"It doesn't have to be _you_. A secret admirer." Naruto said. "Keep her guessing."

"So, you're saying that I should buy her a gift." Suigetsu stated. He did not have a good feeling about this. Not at all.

*** * * * ***

Karin opened her front door once she heard the doorbell ring. _Damn those stupid kids, playing their fuckin' pranks._ she though as she pulled open the door. The spring breeze blew her red hair back. On the steps that led to her house sat a small red box. It read in messy handwriting:_ To Karin, From Your Secret Admirer_.

_Too messy to be Sasuke-kun's handwriting_ she thought as she yanked a small watermelon perfume bottle out of the box. It was definitely _not _from Sasuke.

In her anger, Karin threw the little bottle as far as she could.

It flew over Naruto and Suigetsu's heads (which were hiding behind two bushes), and broke into many pieces. Karin stormed inside and slammed the door shut.

Naruto gulped "That went...well."

"Yeah, right." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "I told you she would hate it. In. Your. Face."

"You're doubting my wingman powers?" Naruto asked. He grunted "Fine. I bet that by the end of today, I'll have hooked you and Karin up. 50 bucks. Believe it!" Naruto boasted.

"Yeah, right." Suigetsu replied sacastically. _Not even in my wildest dreams, _he thought as he ran his hand through his hair. "What's your plan then, Uzumaki? The day's almost ending." Suigetsu grinned his toothy grin, bearing his trademark fangs. _By the end of today, I'm gonna be fifty dollars richer--but without a girlfriend._

_--_

_--_

Karin ran up the stairs and into her room. Quickly, she grabbed her purse and ran back down.

"Where ya going, honey?" her mother questioned from inside the kitchen.

"Oh, nowhere _special_" Karin retorted. _Does that bitch have to know everything in my life?_ Before her mom could start a bitch session, Karin was out the door.

--

--

The Stumble In bar. That was exactly what Karin was doing, stumbling in. She walked inside. Loud heavy metal music blared through the speakers along with sluts wearing high hooker heels were singing along. They were singing terrible, doing sexy dances all over the stage. Men were playing poker (some even strip poker at the bar's far end) and getting all drunk. Normally, it was a place that Karin would never venture inside, but this was not a normal time.

_Sasuke hates me,_ Karin had realized the truth. And that very truth depressed her greatly, along with _Everyone hates me. Face it Karin, you're never _ever_ gonna get a fuckin' boyfriend. _

"What would you like, ma'am?" the bartender asked her. His breath smelled faintly of cigarettes.

"Give me one glass of sake" Karin replied sadly, holding back her tears. _Only weaklings like that Sakura-whore would cry over this, _Karin thought. It actually helped her hold back the waterworks.

"One glass of sake coming right up!" the bartender waltzed away, humming along to the blarring music. He returned holding a glass cup, filled to the very top with sake. "Enjoy ma'am" he said as we moved along to another costumer. Karin took a seat, and sighed as she took a sip. She had never drunk before, and now she had to agree that the sake was clearing her mind. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea_ Karin thought as she took a big gulp of the drink.

--

--

"I saw her go in there." Uzumaki Naruto pointed to a sign that read _The Stumble In Bar_. Suigetsu nodded. Both boys had followed Karin, so Naruto could work his "wingman powers" as he called it.

"So, you're saying we have to go in there?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded his approval "Genuis, ne? Ne?"

"Lovely."

"OK, well we both walk in. You approach Karin and start talking to her-"

"Like what?" Suigetsu asked. He had never asked a girl out and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to mess up either--Karin would _never_ like him then.

"I dunno. Anything." Naruto said "Anywho...Then I hide behind some plant-"

"They have plants in bars?"

"Beats me."

"Alright" Suigetsu grumbled "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit! See, you're gonna get a girlfriend. Believe it!"

"Will you stop saying that?"

"Gomen."

Both men stepped inside the bar casually--as in pushing and shoving and knocking over waitresses--casual. Suigetsu spotted Karin setting near the bartender. He saw two empty glasses and she was working up on her third. _I better hurry up before she gets drunk! _He shoved Naruto behind a plant about ten feet away--a wonderful place to watch (not to mention hear too) all the action. Suigetsu cleared his voice as he walked over to Karin. _Here goes life_.

"What are _you _doing here, fish-for-brains?" Karin spat at Suigetsu as he took the seat next to her.

"Funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing." Suigetsu replied.

Karin glared at Suigetsu "I asked first, baka."

"Well then, it's none of your business." Suigetsu's voice grew calmer "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Karin asked.

"You must be here since you're depressed about Sasuke."

"What? No!"

"Please, Karin, I know you to well." Suigetsu looked towards Naruto's plant. From behind it Naruto moved his lips in what Suigetsu understood as "Hell ber you like brr and list brr". He got the first part "Tell her you love her" but the other part made no sense.

"Listen, Karin, there are other guys out there, besides Sasuke. Guys that are better than him. I don't even know why you like the bastard. I mean _he_ wasn't there when you were crying over when you first got glasses, _he _didn't come over when you broke your arm in soccer, _he_ wasn't there to help you go shopping, or making you laugh with stupid jokes..." _I was, _Suigetsu thought. He was the one who was there for her, not Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't Karin's best friend, Suigetsu was. And even through all that, Karin still didn't like Suigetsu.

Karin was silent. Slowly taking this in. She knew Suigetsu was talking about himself.

"Karin...I-I really like y-you."

Karin laughed "Well, duh fish brain, we're best friends."

"No." Suigetsu replied seriously "As in I-I love you."

He did it. Suigetsu told Karin how he felt about her.

Despite all the blaring noises from the bar, the two heard nothing. It was a deep silence amongst them.

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Forty seconds.

Fifty seconds.

A minute.

And Uzumaki Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. He suddenly jumped out from behind the plant and yelled "Kiss the girl already, damnit!"

Suigetsu decided to take his wingman's advice. He leaned in closer to Karin and...

He smacked his lips right onto hers.

To both Suigetsu and Karin's surprise, Karin kissed him right back. She swung his arm across his neck, pulling him closer. "Aishiteru zutto, Suigetsu." Karin said.

Suigetsu grinned, bearing his fangs. "Took ya long enough" he replied, then kissed the red-headed girl right back. Slowly, his tongue pried open her lips and made his way inside. Karin moaned from pleasure and pushed her tongue right against his. Their tongues began fighting over dominance of each other. Suigetsu slid his hand over her waist, drawing Karin closer. His hand went up her shirt, but not too far so Karin wouldn't get pissed and dump Suigetsu. Karin moaned again in pleasure.

Suigetsu picked Karin up bridal style and carried her out of the bar. Karin wrapped her arms around Suigetsu's lean neck, kissing him passionately.

"Hey!" the bartender called out after the couple, "You forgot to pay!"

_Heh. Naruto's right. I do need a girlfriend._ Suigetsu thought as he carried Karin out, completely ignoring the bartender.

Naruto smiled to himself "Hmpf. Am I awesome or am I awesome?" he asked himself.

*** * * * ***

Naruto walked over to Suigetsu after Math class on Monday. "Hey Suigetsu." he greeted. "In your face! In. Your. Face!"

"Huh?" Suigetsu cocked his head to the side wondering what the hell Naruto was talking about.

"You owe me fifty dollars!"

**EL FIN**

**

* * *

**

Well, did you like it?

REVIEW!!! It makes my day!

aishiteru zutto= I'll love you forever

el fin= the end in spanish for those of you who don't know.

REVIEW!!!!

PS: There's a poll on my profile, so can you PLEASE take it? PLEASE!

~Jessi


End file.
